A Love to Kill
by Kang Hyena
Summary: "Aku punya tugas baru untukmu, Chanyeol. Aku ingin kau membunuh pemilik toko 'Bacon's Florist', Byun Baekhyun."


**A Love to Kill **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena a.k.a Evelyn Kang

**Cast** :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance, Crime

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

"Aku punya tugas baru untukmu, Chanyeol. Aku ingin kau membunuh pemilik toko '_Bacon's Florist'_, Byun Baekhyun."

**Warning** :

_This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. _

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Sebelumnya, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Kemarin ada beberapa _reader_ yang menanyakan soal plot cerita keseluruhan _oneshoot story_. Aku ingin memberikan sedikit klarifikasi kalau seluruh _oneshoot story_ ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan "_**The Beauty and The Wolves**_". Tentunya pengecualian untuk "_**Conclusion**_" karena dia adalah _side story_ bukan _oneshoot story_.

Yang menanyakan kenapa aku tidak membuatnya dengan latar seperti "_**The Beauty and The Wolves**_", alasannya adalah karena ini bukanlah lanjutan dari _fic_ itu. _Sequel_ untuk _fic _itu bukanlah beberapa _oneshoot story_ ini. Kalau aku membuatnya dengan latar yang sama seperti "_**The Beauty and The Wolves**_", itu adalah _extra chapter_, bukan _oneshoot story_ pengganti. Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti maksudku. Dan kuharap ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Tapi kalian bebas bertanya apapun padaku jika ada yang belum kalian mengerti, baik itu lewat PM atau _mention_.

Oke, ini adalah _oneshoot story_ untuk ChanBaek _couple_.

_Enjoy_ :D

.

.

.

.

**A Love to Kill **

Chanyeol menatap dingin ke arah mayat target yang dibunuhnya malam ini. Sama sekali tidak terlihat gurat penyesalan di wajah Chanyeol, ekspresinya datar dan dingin. Lima tahun menjadi pembunuh bayaran sejak dirinya masih berusia 18 tahun membuatnya sudah terbiasa melihat targetnya tergeletak dalam keadaan bersimbah darah. Korban Chanyeol sudah tidak terhitung lagi, Chanyeol selalu bekerja dengan cepat dan bersih, serta tidak meninggalkan bukti.

Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol merupakan salah satu pembunuh bayaran dengan bayaran yang cukup besar. Chanyeol menunduk menatap sebuah senapan di tangannya, sebelum kemudian dia memasukkan senapan itu ke dalam saku mantel panjangnya, Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan mayat korbannya dan berlalu memasuki mobilnya.

Setelah memasuki mobilnya, Chanyeol segera melaju pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi dia membunuh korbannya. Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sama sekali tidak khawatir bahwa mungkin saja ada yang melihat dirinya saat membunuh seseorang tadi.

_**Drrt Drrt**___

Suara getaran ponsel Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan raya. Chanyeol memasang _earphone_ di telinganya, "Ya?" sapa Chanyeol.

_"Kau sudah membereskannya?"_

"Ya, kau akan melihat beritanya besok. Jadi segeralah transfer sisa pembayarannya ke rekeningku"

Chanyeol mendengar suara tawa dari orang yang meneleponnya, _"Kerjamu selalu bagus, Phoenix. Tenang, sisanya akan kutransfer segera. Kau bisa mengeceknya besok."_

"Ya, sebaiknya kau tidak mengecewakanku."

Chanyeol melepas _earphone_nya setelah menutup telepon dari pria tadi.  
Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen kecil, dia turun dari mobilnya kemudian matanya tidak sengaja tertumbuk pada bangunan di seberang apartemennya. Sebuah toko bunga dengan nama _'Bacon's Florist'_, toko bunga milik seorang pria dengan wajah manis bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dua toko itu, tempat sang pemilik toko tinggal. Chanyeol bisa melihat lampu di lantai dua toko dalam keadaan mati, pasti si pemilik toko sudah terlelap saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap.  
Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian dia pun berlalu masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan malas saat dia mendengar _alarm_nya berbunyi nyaring. Baekhyun menggeliat pelan lalu mematikan alarmnya, dengan malas-malasan Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah tirai jendela.

Baekhyun menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela yang berada di seberangnya. Itu adalah kamar milik Park Chanyeol, sosok pria misterius yang tinggal sendiri di sana. Pria aneh yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam dan sangat jarang keluar.

Baekhyun pernah mencoba mengajaknya berbicara saat pria itu keluar dari apartemennya. Namun, hanya tatapan dingin yang didapatkan oleh Baekhyun dan sukses membuatnya cemberut.  
Tapi, bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau langsung menyerah. Baekhyun berusaha terus menerus hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mau membalas sapaan Baekhyun dan menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berteman walaupun belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai teman baik melihat sikap Chanyeol yang sangat dingin. Bahkan Baekhyun pernah menyiram Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tengah sibuk menyirami tanamannya yang berada di depan toko. Alasan Baekhyun menyiram Chanyeol adalah karena untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun disaat dirinya tengah mengajak pria tinggi itu bicara.  
Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat mengingat ekspresi Chanyeol saat dirinya menyiram pria itu dengan air. Dia terlihat terkejut, dan marah di saat yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan untuk menghilangkan kilasan ingatan itu dan memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap karena dia harus membuka tokonya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah sibuk menyirami tanamannya yang diletakkan di depan toko. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik ke arah gedung apartemen Chanyeol, dan kemudian dia langsung menggembungkan pipinya saat dia tidak melihat Chanyeol. Sepertinya pria itu memilih untuk berdiam di apartemennya itu pagi ini.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan kemudian memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas menyiram tanamannya.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun pun bergegas ke dalam untuk mengurus bunga-bunga lainnya. Baekhyun baru saja selesai menyemprotkan pembasmi hama ke tanamannya ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu tokonya dibuka.  
Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang berdiri di ambang pintu tokonya.

"Selamat pagi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Baekhyun sambil mengelap tangannya.

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Eeh, ya aku butuh beberapa tangkai bunga untuk kekasihku. Bisa bantu aku? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa bunga."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Begitukah? Tapi kurasa kekasih anda akan lebih menyukai bunga pilihan anda, karena anda memilihnya dari hati anda sendiri."

Pria itu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu aku boleh berkeliling sebentar kan? Aku akan mencari bunga-bunga yang bagus."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Kemudian pria tinggi berambut pirang itupun mulai berkeliling di sekitar toko Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan urusannya. Dia masih memiliki beberapa karangan bunga yang belum diselesaikannya.

Disaat Baekhyun tengah sibuk bekerja, dirinya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapannya.  
"Astaga, Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku." kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk mengambil gunting yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkannya.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap Baekhyun, "Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu."

Baekhyun mendongak, "Apa?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah pot berisi tanaman yang sudah sangat layu, bahkan hampir mati. "Bunga _primrose_ yang kemarin kubeli darimu sudah mati."

Baekhyun memekik kecil melihat kondisi bunga di pot yang dibawa Chanyeol, dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambilnya kemudian menyirami tanaman tersebut dengan air.  
"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bunganya? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk rajin menyiraminya setiap pagi dan sore."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku lupa."

Baekhyun berdecak pelan, "Ya ya, kau bahkan lupa dengan waktu makanmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan ingat untuk mengurus bunga ini?"

Baekhyun meletakkan pot tanaman itu di sudut yang terkena matahari. "Untuk sementara, biarkan bunga ini di sini. Aku akan merawatnya agar dia kembali segar."

Kemudian tatapan Baekhyun beralih ke arah pria tinggi berambut pirang tadi. Kelihatannya pria itu sudah selesai memilih bunga-bunganya.  
Baekhyun tersenyum ramah sambil menghampiri pria itu. "Anda sudah selesai memilih bunga, Tuan? Kalau sudah selesai, saya akan menyusun dan menghiasnya."

Pria itu menyerahkan bunga-bunga yang dipegangnya pada Baekhyun kemudian Baekhyun bergegas membuat rangkaian bunganya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam saat jemari Baekhyun bergerak dengan cepat menyusun bunga-bunga itu kemudian mengikatnya dengan pita.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat hasil karyanya, kemudian dia menatap ke arah pria berambut pirang itu. "Apakah anda ingin menambahkan kartu ucapan juga?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa itu ide bagus."

Baekhyun pun segera mengambilkan satu kartu ucapan dan pena untuk pria itu. Pria itu menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' pada Baekhyun lalu dia mulai sibuk menulis di kartu ucapannya. Tak lama kemudian pria itu pun selesai menulis. Baekhyunpun segera menyelipkan kartu itu di sela rangkaian bunganya. Dan setelah pria itu membayar, dia pun segera pergi.

Setelah pria tadi pergi, Baekhyun pun kembali ke pekerjaan sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Chanyeol sama sekali di dekatnya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam memilih untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya kau ke sini untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba karena lama kelamaan dirinya mulai bingung dengan sosok Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri diam dan melihat Baekhyun merangkai bunga-bunga lainnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya suka memperhatikanmu bekerja." jawab Chanyeol.

_**Blush**___

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat dia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat yakin wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.  
"Aaw," pekik Baekhyun saat jarinya tidak sengaja tergores gunting yang sedang dipegangnya. Baekhyun meringis pelan sambil menatap telunjuknya yang meneteskan darah.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak berbalik dan mencari plester luka, Chanyeol menarik jemarinya kemudian memasukkan telunjuk Baekhyun yang berdarah ke mulutnya. Chanyeol menghisap darah yang mengalir dengan perlahan.

Perlakuan Chanyeol jelas membuat Baekhyun merona parah. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol menghisap darahnya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan hisapannya dan mengusap jemari Baekhyun yang sudah tidak berdarah.

"Kau punya plester luka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ada di kotak P3K di dekat tangga."

Chanyeol bergegas berjalan menuju kotak P3K milik Baekhyun dan mengambil sebuah plester. Kemudian Chanyeol menempelkan plester luka berwarna kuning cerah dengan gambar pisang itu ke jari Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk samar.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak pergi kemana-mana hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai sejak semalam."

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu? Apa kau penulis? Pelukis? Atau yang lainnya?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya penasaran saja. Habisnya aku sangat jarang melihatmu pergi bekerja."

Chanyeol menunduk, "Pekerjaanku bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dibanggakan."

Baekhyun mengerjap polos, "Benarkah? Apa pekerjaanmu itu?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat, "Sudahlah, Baek. Jangan bahas ini lagi." Chanyeol memasukkan dua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, "Aku pergi dulu." kata Chanyeol lalu pria itu pun berlalu pergi dengan langkah cepat. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sempat mengejarnya.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertanya soal pekerjaannya? Kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berjalan seorang diri menuju rumahnya. Baekhyun baru saja selesai berbelanja kebutuhannya, karena sepanjang siang dirinya harus mengurus tokonya, Baekhyun pun terbiasa untuk berbelanja saat malam hari.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan, malam ini sangat dingin. Bahkan Baekhyun masih merasa kedinginan walaupun dia telah mengenakan mantel tebal. Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya, jalan yang dilaluinya terlihat sangat sepi, mungkin karena malam ini sangat dingin, sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam di rumahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat karena dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bergelung dalam selimut di kamarnya. Namun, saat Baekhyun tengah berjalan Baekhyun mendengar suara seperti beberapa orang tengah berdebat.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian dengan langkah perlahan dia menghampiri suara-suara itu.  
Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang tembok dan mengintip ke sudut gang yang gelap tempat suara itu berasal. Dia melihat ada lima pria yang tengah berdebat.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sebaiknya dia pergi saja. Bagaimana jika mereka menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mengintip mereka kemudian menghajar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit bergidik saat membayangkan hal itu.

_**Brugh**___

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh membuat Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam gang. Dia melihat salah satu dari lima pria itu tersungkur tidak berdaya. Dan Baekhyun nyaris saja menjerit saat dia melihat tubuh orang itu bersimbah darah, dan Baekhyun melihat salah satu dari keempat pria yang masih berdiri itu tengah memegang pistol di tangannya.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan. Dia sadar bahwa yang baru saja dilihatnya bukan sekedar pertengkaran berandalan biasa. Baekhyun bermaksud untuk berbalik dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sial bagi Baekhyun karena dirinya tidak sengaja menendang kaleng kosong.

"SIAPA ITU?"

Baekhyun segera melesat dan berlari sekuat tenaga saat dia mendengar seruan itu. Baekhyun berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke rumahnya. Baekhyun sadar bahwa pria-pria tadi mengejarnya, karena itu Baekhyun berdoa agar dia tidak sampai tertangkap.

Baekhyun menutup pintu samping tokonya dengan cepat kemudian bergegas menguncinya saat dia akhirnya berhasil sampai di rumahnya. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk mencapai rumahnya yang terletak di lantai dua tokonya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa keempat pria tadi berhasil mengikuti Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya. Salah satu dari pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Phoenix, aku punya tugas untukmu."

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Dengan langkah santai dia mengambil ponselnya, "Ya?" sapanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"_Phoenix, aku punya tugas untukmu_."

"Baiklah, kali ini siapa?"

"_Aku ingin kau membunuh pemilik toko _Bacon's Florist_."_

Gerakan Chanyeol yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya terhenti.

_"Aku ingin kau membunuh Byun Baekhyun." _

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Baekhyun melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Dia berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam dimana dirinya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang melakukan pembunuhan.  
Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin melapor kepada polisi, tapi dia terlalu takut melakukan itu. Lagipula, Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang dibunuh dan siapa yang membunuh. Sehingga Baekhyun lebih memilih diam, dan melupakan kejadian semalam.

"Baekhyun," suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan dia melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di ambang pintu tokonya.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mencengkram bahunya, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun meringis pelan, "Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Chanyeol mendesis pelan, "Jangan berbohong padaku! Kalau memang kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak mungkin orang-orang itu memintaku untuk membunuhmu!"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Apa? Siapa yang ingin membunuhku?" Baekhyun mengerjap lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya.

Baekhyun bergegas melangkah mundur sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan takut, "Apa maksud ucapanmu, Chanyeol? Kau akan membunuhku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Bukan begitu, Baek."

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang gemetar ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku bersumpah untuk itu."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Dan apa maksudmu dengan orang-orang yang memintamu untuk membunuhku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Chanyeol menatap sekeliling kemudian dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di toko Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sebelahnya.  
Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Aku berdiri di sini saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

"Apa profesimu sebenarnya?"

"Aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran." jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya, "Ka-kau adalah seorang pembunuh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah menjadi pembunuh bayaran sejak lima tahun lalu."

Baekhyun menelan salivanya gugup, "Dan sekarang kau ingin membunuhku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi aku mendapatkan perintah untuk membunuhmu."

"Siapa yang ingin membunuhku? Dan kenapa mereka ingin membunuhku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Karena itulah aku ingin menanyakannya padamu. Apa kau pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Hmm, kalau begitu apa kau pernah melihat seseorang melakukan tindakan kriminal?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "A-aku melihat pembunuhan semalam." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan saat mengingat kejadian semalam, "Aku melihat seorang pria membunuh seseorang di gang sempit. Kurasa dia menembak pria itu."

Chanyeol berdiri dan bergerak menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat hampir menangis, "Lalu?"

"A-aku mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi mereka melihatku dan mengejarku." Baekhyun terisak pelan, "A-aku sangat takut saat itu, jadi aku berlari secepatnya ke rumahku." sebutir airmata lolos dari mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus lembut kepalanya, "Ssh~ jangan menangis. Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu dari mereka."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menangis. "A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun dan mengecupnya, "Mereka memintaku untuk membunuhmu, jadi yang harus kita lakukan adalah melarikan diri sejauhnya dari mereka. Jadi, mereka tidak akan bisa membunuhmu."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "Lalu, bagaimana jika mereka mengejar kita?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjagamu dari mereka."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Tapi, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin melihatmu berada dalam situasi sulit."

Baekhyun merona mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Mungkinkah jika pria itu menyukainya?

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kota untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari orang-orang yang berniat untuk membunuhnya. Dan di sinilah Baekhyun sekarang, duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap keluar. Biar bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya dan Baekhyun langsung merutuk pelan saat dia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang serius mengemudi, pria itu terlihat sangat tampan.

"Ada apa, Baek? Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung memalingkan pandangannya keluar, "Ti-tidak kok. Aku tidak memperhatikanmu." kata Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu dia mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, "Kita mau kemana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti instingku yang akan membawa kita ke kota mana."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Aish, kau ini bagaimana? Kau harus menentukan tujuanmu terlebih dulu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menyeringai, "Aku sudah menetapkan tujuanku, aku akan menjagamu."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Bodoh."

.

.  
Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa jam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di sebuah rumah kecil.

Baekhyun menatap rumah itu, "Ini rumah siapa?"

"Ini rumahku. Waktu itu aku membelinya sebagai tempat tinggal sementara sebelum membunuh targetku yang tinggal tidak jauh dari sini." jawab Chanyeol santai sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar.

Baekhyun bergegas menyusul Chanyeol, "Kau membeli rumah hanya untuk membunuh orang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan Baekhyunpun hanya bisa berdecak pelan.

Chanyeol mengambil tas miliknya dan Baekhyun, "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk. Sebentar lagi hari gelap." kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling rumah, rumah itu tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada dapur, kamar mandi, dua kamar, dan sebuah ruang tengah yang cukup besar.

Chanyeol meletakkan tas yang dibawanya ke sofa, "Kau bisa pilih kamar mana saja yang kau suka."  
Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol, "Kelihatannya rumah ini belum terlalu berdebu. Apa kau baru saja meninggalkan rumah ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Anggap saja sebagai rumahmu sendiri." Chanyeol mengambil dompetnya dari dalam tas, "Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan kita. Kau istirahat saja."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Chanyeol, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk karena dia sudah merasa sangat lelah.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu sejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melarikan diri. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol, ternyata pria itu sangat baik dan lembut. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa pria seperti Chanyeol bisa berakhir menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Baekhyun tengah sibuk membersihkan rumah sementara Chanyeol tengah tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Semalam Chanyeol baru saja selesai melakukan pekerjaannya dan pulang dini hari tadi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak menyukai profesi Chanyeol, tapi karena Chanyeol mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyunpun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol seperti ini. Dia merindukan aktifitasnya di toko bunga miliknya. Biar bagaimanapun juga, toko bunga itu adalah peninggalan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun nampak berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dia bermaksud untuk membuatkan Chanyeol _bulgogi_ karena pria itu menyukai daging. Namun saat Baekhyun membuka kulkas, dia tidak menemukan daging. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, dia tidak mungkin membuat _bulgogi_ tanpa daging kan?

"Apa sebaiknya aku pergi belanja saja ya? Toh _supermarket_nya juga tidak jauh dari sini." gumam Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Chanyeol yang melarangnya untuk keluar rumah sendirian.

Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang sebentar dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi belanja, namun dia meninggalkan _notes_ untuk Chanyeol agar pria itu tidak panik saat melihatnya tidak ada dirumah dan berjanji untuk segera kembali sebelum gelap.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya saat hari sudah beranjak gelap. Chanyeol menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap, sambil menguap pria itupun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat dia merasa apartemennya sepi. Padahal biasanya dia akan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah menonton TV atau sibuk di dapur.  
"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol, namun nihil.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membukanya, namun dia juga tidak menemukan Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, dan saat dia hendak membuka kulkasnya dia melihat _notes_ dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat selesai membaca _notes_ itu. Baekhyun bilang dia akan kembali sebelum gelap, tapi saat ini hari sudah gelap. Kenapa Baekhyun belum kembali juga?  
Chanyeol bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan menyambar ponselnya lalu menghubungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menunggu Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Baekhyun?" kata Chanyeol saat teleponnya diangkat.

_"Lama tidak bertemu, Phoenix."_

Chanyeol terdiam saat dia mendengar suara pria lain yang menjawab teleponnya.  
"Dimana Baekhyun?"

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, Phoenix? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk membunuh Byun Baekhyun, heh?"_

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, "Aku bilang, dimana Baekhyun?!" bentak Chanyeol.

Pria di seberang sana tertawa pelan, _"Wow, _easy_. Baekhyunmu baik-baik saja. Kau mau mendengar suaranya?"_

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara-suara berisik dari seberangnya.

_"Hiks, Chanyeol. Tolong aku."_

Chanyeol sangat mengenal suara itu, itu suara Baekhyun.  
"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

_"Cha-chanyeol, a-aku takut."_

"Tenang, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tunggulah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari sana."  
Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengar suara isakan Baekhyun dan kemudian terdengar suara berisik lagi.

_"Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa selembut itu pada seseorang. Apa dia begitu berarti bagimu?"_

"Jangan pernah berani untuk menyentuhnya, atau kubunuh kau."

Pria di seberang telepon itu tertawa keras, _"Coba saja, Phoenix. Kalau memang kau ingin pria manis ini kembali. Datanglah ke gudang kosong yang berada di belakang Lotte _Mart_."_

Chanyeol menggeram marah, "Kau akan menyesal telah menantangku."

_"Kita lihat saja nanti."_

_**Pik**___

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Chanyeol segera mengambil mantelnya dan juga beberapa belati serta senapan kesayangannya, setelah itu Chanyeol pun melesat pergi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pria yang menculiknya dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut. Baekhyun merasa dia benar-benar sial. Padahal dirinya sudah bermaksud untuk segera pulang setelah selesai berbelanja. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dan membuatnya pingsan. Kemudian, saat Baekhyun sadar, dirinya sudah terikat dan duduk di dalam gudang kosong yang kotor dengan beberapa orang pria yang berada di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling gudang, tangan dan kakinya yang terikat kuat mulai terasa pegal. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan segera datang. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang berasal dari luar gudang.

Pria yang tadi berbicara dengan Chanyeol di telepon memandang ke arah anak buahnya yang berada dalam gudang. "Itu pasti Phoenix. Persiapkan senjata kalian."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat dia melihat pria-pria itu mulai menyiapkan berbagai senjata mulai dari _baseball bat_ besi, hingga pistol.

_**Brak**___

Pintu gudang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada pria-pria yang langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Chanyeol.

"_Well_, kau datang dengan sangat cepat, Phoenix." kata salah satu pria yang merupakan pimpinan mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Chanyeol.

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun sambil membawa sebuah belati, dia menggoreskan belati itu ke leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan diri dari belati yang dipegang pria itu, namun karena dia terikat Baekhyun pun tidak bisa bergerak banyak dan hanya bisa menjerit sakit saat belati itu menggores lehernya.

Chanyeol menggeram marah dan melompat untuk menerjang pria yang tengah melukai Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol dihadang oleh kelima pria bertubuh besar yang ada di gudang. Chanyeol pun mulai melawan mereka semua, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat karena dia terlalu takut dan juga lehernya terasa sangat sakit.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara pria yang tadi tengah menggoreskan belati padanya. "Tidak heran, Phoenix memang sangat kuat."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat dia melihat pria itu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik mantelnya dan mengarahkannya ke Chanyeol. Tanpa memikirkan resikonya, Baekhyun menabrakkan tubuhnya ke pria itu dan menggigit lengannya keras-keras. Baekhyun bisa mendengar jerit kesakitan pria itu dan rasa anyir darah di mulutnya.

Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit saat dirinya jatuh ke lantai gudang dalam keadaan terikat bersama dengan pria itu di bawahnya. Pria itu memaki Baekhyun dan memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan pistolnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari kepalanya, lalu Baekhyun merasa dirinya mendengar teriakan Chanyeol dan setelah itu semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan dia melihat cahaya lampu yang sangat terang tepat di depan matanya.  
Baekhyun mengerang pelan dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara yang berasal dari sebelahnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan dia melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di sebelahnya.  
"Cha-chanyeol," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Kau pingsan karena luka di kepalamu, dan luka di lehermu juga tidak berbahaya. Hanya goresan saja, tapi memang cukup dalam."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap sekeliling ruangan yang sekarang ditempatinya, "Ini dimana?"

"Ini di rumah sepupuku, dia seorang dokter. Aku tidak mungkin membawamu ke rumah sakit karena mereka bisa mengenaliku." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk. "Istirahatlah dulu."

Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol, "Bagaimana dengan orang-orang itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku sudah membereskan mereka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang sudah tidak ada yang mengincarmu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu dengan membereskan?"

Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang terlilit perban, "Aku hanya menjalankan profesiku seperti biasa. Nah sekarang, tidurlah."

Baekhyun masih memasang wajah bingung, tapi Chanyeol sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar tempat Baekhyun berada.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan memilih untuk tidur karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Namun sebelum Baekhyun terlelap sebuah ingatan saat Chanyeol menceritakan profesinya terlintas di benak Baekhyun.

_'Aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.'_

**The End **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Setelah ini, aku hanya perlu mempublish _oneshoot_ HunHan couple. Akan aku usahakan untuk _publish _secepatnya.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : EvelynHyena


End file.
